


Параллели

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Conflicted Poe Dameron, Conflicted Rey (Star Wars), Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Love/Hate, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo, Pilot Poe Dameron, Resistance, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Когда Лея наблюдает за тем, как Дэмерон выводит из себя Рей, она вовсе не желает проводить никаких параллелей, но, к сожалению, иногда не в силах от этого удержаться.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Параллели

Лея, как никто другой, знает, что история повторяется вовсе не дважды, а столько, сколько ей покажется необходимым, чтобы доказать кому-то одну из своих, казалось бы, очевидных истин. И вот сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как последний Джедай и главная надежда Сопротивления до хрипа спорит с самым талантливым пилотом растерзанных остатков их флота, она призывает на помощь всё своё самообладание, чтобы скрыть горестную усмешку и преисполненный грусти взгляд под широким воротом генеральского плаща. История повторяется. Вновь и вновь. Параллели слишком бросаются в глаза, чтобы их игнорировать.

— Генерал! — Рей, сосредоточенная, раскрасневшаяся в пылу спора, с выбившимися из тугой причёски прядями волос, призывает её в качестве третейского судьи, — Скажите же ему!

Лея вздрагивает, ощущая всем своим нутром кипящую ярость силы, захватывающую всё пространство помещения, и отвлекается от ностальгических размышлений. «А что она ему, собственно говоря, скажет?»

— Дэмерон, — она старается, чтобы голос звучал твёрдо и вместе с тем как можно более спокойно, — Хватит! Это не предмет обсуждения.  
— Но, — он, кажется, вот-вот захлебнётся внутренним негодованием, — мы не можем отсиживаться в ожидании неизвестно чего, пока они продолжают порабощать наших возможных союзников! С кем мы останемся? Одни?!  
— Мы уже одни, — качает головой Лея, боковым зрением замечая одобрительный взгляд Рей, — а значит, должны быть как можно более осторожны и предусмотрительны. У нас нет права на ошибку, Дэмерон. Больше нет.

«Они и правда исчерпали весь свой лимит промахов. Каждый последующий рискует стать фатальным».

Ещё одно громогласное «но», порождённое твёрдым мужским голосом, разносится эхом по всем отсекам флагмана. Рей закатывает глаза и сжимает скулы, тяжело и прерывисто дыша. «Плохо, очень плохо». Насколько именно — Лея опять же знает по себе.

— Не лучшее время, чтобы спорить, — она пытается разрядить обстановку в кабине, умоляя силу, чтобы Рей хватило внутренних ресурсов сдержать этот гнев, что пульсирует внутри, подталкивая к той самой грани, за которой неминуемо следует падение.

«Гнев, страх, агрессия — это тёмные стороны силы. Легко приходят они, быстро присоединяются к схватке. Стерегись их. Тяжела цена за мощь, которую они дают». Лея не сомневается, что на сей раз цена будет не просто тяжела — непомерна. Она и без того заплатила тьме слишком дорого, когда не смогла защитить от неё сына. Спасти Рей она попросту обязана, иного пути нет.

Дэмерон отшатывается от стола, с силой ударяя по нему ладонями, и энергетическим сгустком выстрела бластера вылетает из командного пункта. Лея даже не оборачивается ему вслед, она, не моргая, смотрит на Рей, в упор, слегка склонив голову набок и поджав губы, ловит её взгляд, в котором, перефразируя меткое выражение всё того же Дэмерона, будь он неладен, полыхают искры, из которых вот-вот разгорится пламя, что спалит и её, и его, и весь этот флагман до самого основания с и без того потрёпанными жизнью остатками Сопротивления.

— Думаю, тебе следует удалиться и продолжить тренировки, — её голос всё так же твёрд и убедителен, когда она поворачивается лицом к стеклу и впивается взглядом в размытые очертания звёзд, — ты не должна здесь находиться.  
— Разве? — ярость в Рей явно поутихла с бегством Дэмерона, но сменилась неуверенностью и грустью, что, в общем-то, тоже не предвещает совершенно ничего доброго.  
— Люк бы хотел… — Лея знает, что этот аргумент работает безотказно: без сбоев, без осечек. Всегда. За долгие годы политической и военной деятельности уж чему-чему, а манипулировать она научилась.

В Рей, маленькой девочке, брошенной всеми на силой забытой Джакку, выросшей без поддержки, без ориентиров, без единого доброго слова, всегда была сильна тяга не только к свету, но и к авторитетам, одним из коих, без всяких сомнений, для неё и явился Люк.

— Почему? — вопрос отправлен ей в спину, хотя на самом деле задан в лоб, — Я бы могла быть полезна.  
— Ты и будешь полезна, но не за штурвалом, — уверяет Лея. И добавляет:  
— Сама знаешь почему.

Эхо лёгкой, но уверенной поступи девушки, направляющейся к выходу из отсека, сообщает без излишнего красноречия, что та несомненно знает «почему». Прекрасно знает.

***

— Тебе не хватает сосредоточенности, — настаивает Лея, наблюдая за тем, как её подопечная в очередной раз промахивается по тренировочному дройду, вспарывая воздух всполохами сайбера.

«Да и тебе, откровенно говоря, тоже». За несколько недель соблюдения плотного тренировочного графика на Эджан-Клоссе прогресс минимален, если не сказать, что его вообще нет. Лея уже совершенно не уверена, что взвалила на себя посильную ношу, записавшись в мастера. «Джедай из неё, мягко скажем, никудышний, а уж воспитатель — и подавно». И тем не менее, обе знают, что иных вариантов у них нет.

— Пробуй заново, пока не получится, — а что ещё и посоветовать? — Почувствуй, как спокойно, ровно, уверенно струится сила в тебе.

Сила клокочет рваными всполохами гнева, почти искажая пространство всей поляны вокруг них, когда сайбер проходит рядом с неуловимым дройдом.

— Рей! — Лея пытается говорить и выглядеть уверенно. — Где ты витаешь сегодня? Что в твоей голове?

Рей ничего не отвечает, гипнотизируя взглядом злосчастного дройда, неподвижно зависшего в воздухе. Металл дрожит и лопается на куски, обнажая внутренний механизм, который тут же опадает на землю, как только от него отворачиваются. Ответа так и не следует. Уже провожая задумчивым взором понурую фигуру падавана, Лея запоздало понимает, что его и быть не может, потому что и сам вопрос задан совершенно некорректно. «Что в твоей голове?» «Кто?» Ну разумеется, «кто».

***

— Как вы познакомились с Ханом? — это вовсе не тот вопрос, который она ожидает услышать, разбирая старинные пергаменты текстов, прихваченных Рей с Ак-То.  
— При чём здесь это? — морщится Лея, нехотя отрываясь от своего занятия. — Думаю, ты сотню раз слышала эту историю.  
— Да, — Рей согласно кивает, присаживаясь рядом и осторожно отодвигая свитки подальше от края стола, — но не от вас.  
— Вряд ли я смогу рассказать тебе что-то новое.

«Параллели слишком очевидны, чтобы…» 

— Меня интересует, — продолжает как ни в чём не бывало Рей, — чем именно он вас привлёк.

Лея отодвигается от стола и наконец поднимает голову, сталкиваясь с пытливым взглядом янтарно-карих глаз.

— Он был, — её голос буквально пронизан грустью, которую не прикрыть никакими другими интонациями, да она особо и не пытается, — смелым, безбашенным, иногда смешным, очень упрямым, совершенно невыносимым. С ним невозможно было спорить, он ужасно раздражал и… Все эти качества, знаешь ли, очень привлекают юных девушек.  
— Знаю, — согласно кивает Рей, задумчиво дотрагиваясь пальцами до одного из свитков. — Когда он вернётся?

Лея несколько раз моргает в удивлении, совершенно не понимая сути заданного ей вопроса:

— Так он же уб…  
— Нет, — Рей пресекает её на полуслове, — я про Дэмерона. Когда он вернётся с задания?  
— Как выполнит, — пожимает плечами Лея, в тайне надеясь, что не ранее, чем у её подопечной, наконец, получится совладать со злосчастными боевыми дройдами.

***

— Его бы упрямство, — вновь полыхает праведным гневом Рей, — да в какое-то более полезное русло! Цены б ему не было!  
— Понимаю, — Лея успокаивающим жестом хлопает её по плечу.

«Она даже слишком хорошо понимает». Очередное обсуждение дальнейших действий Сопротивления в сложившихся обстоятельствах закончилось тирадой Дэмерона о бездействии, трусости и малодушии.

— У вас тоже никогда не выходило договориться? — интересуется Рей, с досадой отдёргивая плечо. — Я не понимаю.  
— Послушай, — Лее отчаянно хочется казаться убедительной, — не стоит соотносить всё напрямую. Это всё же две совершенно разные истории. Два разных человека. Он не преступник, не контрабандист, а просто…  
— … упрямый болван, — заканчивают за неё — невыносимо упрямый.  
— Да, — ей ничего не остаётся более кроме как кивнуть, — невыносимо.  
— В конечном итоге, — цедит Рей, — и я не принцесса.

В противоположной стороне кабины из консоли управления вылетают несколько кнопок и оседают металлической пылью на кресле командира. «Воспитатель из неё всё же ещё более никчёмный, чем джедай. Она не помогла ни себе, ни мужу, ни сыну, и Рей, увы, не поможет». 

— Да он же убьётся, — продолжает Рей, с усилием отводя взгляд от консоли.

Лея не отвечает, припоминая название той основополагающей эмоции, которая заполонила сейчас собой всё пространство командного отсека. «Страх. Страх потери, который, как известно, тоже есть путь к Тёмной стороне». Что ж, в таком случае, они все здесь сидят в непроглядной тьме».

***

Отточенные движения рассекают воздух со свистом, разлетающимся по всей опушке. Рей очень старается, Лея не может этого не отметить, не оценить, украдкой наблюдая из чащи за своей ученицей, попросившей оставить её в одиночестве. «Сегодня уже лучше». Рей, скорее всего, ощущает её в силе, но не отвлекается, не гонит, и будто вкладывает свойственные её натуре запал и импульсивность в своё занятие. Лея впервые видит, чтобы свет горел так. «Рей, никогда не бойся быть сама собой», — это же её слова, верно? Тогда она произнесла их, чтобы как-то успокоить, поддержать, даже сама не до конца осознавая их истинного значения, но теперь, наблюдая за тем, как ловким движением голубого сайбера один из дройдов разлетается надвое, она видит в них совершенно иной смысл. Рей спокойна. Да, совершенно умиротворена, потому что её спокойствие, как это ни парадоксально, кроется в её же мятежности.

Внезапный шорох, доносящийся с другой стороны опушки, отвлекает их обеих, одну — от размышлений, другую — от удара. Сайбер пролетает в нескольких миллиметрах от второго дройда, не нанося никаких видимых повреждений.

— Какого? — хрупкого спокойствия как ни бывало, — Дэмерон?!  
— Извини, — доносится низкий мужской голос до Леи, — Не хотел помешать.  
— Я же просила! — негодует Рей, опуская сайбер рядом с бедром, но так и не выключая.

Чувство беспокойства охватывает Лею вмиг, но она остаётся стоять в чаще, боясь шелохнуться, всей своей способностью к силе ощущая то, как рушится хрупкий баланс, буквально только что царивший на поляне. Несколько ловких выпадов, и Дэмерон, беззащитный, оказывается прижат к одному из стволов. «Сила! — Лея почти молится, закусывая губу. — Она, наверное, должна что-то сделать. Какой же из неё никудышный учитель. Совершенно ни на что не годный!» Из-за веток, покрытых зелёной листвой, она видит лишь смутные очертания их силуэтов, не более. Голубой свет мерцает в женской ладони и тут же гаснет. Рукоять падает на зелень травы. Рей совершает ещё один выпад, уже безоружная, и оказывается подле Дэмерона, наблюдающего за ней то ли с удивлением, то ли с восхищением, то ли с какой-то ещё до боли знакомой эмоцией — из укрытия и не различишь. Он совершает резкое движение вперёд, настолько внезапное, что Рей даже слегка отпрыгивает. Губы соединяются в поцелуе, и Лея тихо выдыхает и отворачивается, отступая в чащу леса. По дороге до базы Сопротивления она думает о том, что параллели хотя и очевидны, но всё же не пересекаются.


End file.
